Percy Jackson meets Harry Potter
by Ariana Luna Rose
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase meet Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. When Voldemort and Kronos join forces, will the Camp and Hogwarts be able to work together to defeat them?
1. Chapter 1  Blue Pancakes

Percy's POV

_Annabeth and I were walking along Montauk beach. I had invited her to come with us. (Us being: my mother, Paul and I)._

_"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked me. That's her nickname for me. I smiled at the sound of her voice._

_"What?" I said, reaching out to take her hand. She pulled away. I was startled. "What's wrong?"_

_"Percy... I don't know how to say this... I don't love you any more..."_

_"WHAT!" I said, almost choking. I felt as if I was about to cry. "Why?" I said softly. _

_"I HATE YOU!" She replied. She took out her knife and stabbed me..._

I woke up with a jolt, panting. Annabeth was shaking me.

"Percy? Are you alright? I heard you scream from next door..." Her sweet voice soothing me, I calmed down.

"Y-yeah, just a bad dream..." I replied. I smiled at her. "Go get changed and we'll grab some breakfast." I leant over and gave her a small kiss. She left to go to her room next door. I grabbed a t-shirt and some jeans and quickly put them on. I walked out and into the kitchen, where my mother was already cooking some blue pancakes.

"Good morning Percy!" She said, flipping a pancake, which launched itself onto the ceiling where it stuck, blue water slowly dripping down. I laughed.

"Morning mom," I replied. Annabeth walked into the room.

"Hi!" She said, smiling.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

"What's that?" My mother asked. Annabeth and I looked at each other nervously.

The ceiling collapsed. I couldn't help noticing the blue pancake falling back down into the pan.

Three teenagers stood in front of me.

Me and Annabeth both held out our swords (well, Annabeth has a knife...).

"Who are you?" I asked nervously.

"Why have you got swords?" The ginger-haired boy asked.

"I'm Hermione." The girl said. "This is Harry," she pointed to the boy next to her with glasses, "This is Ron." She signalled to the ginger boy.

"Who are you?" Harry asked us.

"Annabeth." Annabeth said. "And this is Percy. Now, would you like to tell us why you just made our roof collapse?"


	2. Chapter 2  HalfBloods are wizards too!

HARRY'S POV

"Well… here's the thing – we don't know…" I replied to the blonde girl. The Percy guy held her close, as if he were afraid we were going to take her away. The blonde girl, Annabeth, had put her knife away, as had Percy, but I could see his hand clenching onto his pen version of his sword.

"Speak for yourself, Harry." Hermione butted in. _Here we go… _"This is my theory, Dumbledore sent us here. They may have a horcrux!" She turned to face them. "Though, I've never seen a wizard with a sword, OR a knife…"

"A wizard, seriously? Percy here may be thick, but I'm definitely not, and I have enough sense to know that there are NO SUCH THINGS AS WIZARDS, NOW, are you going to tell me who you are – FULL NAMES, WHAT you are, and where you come from!" Annabeth yelled.

"HEY!" Percy said. Then he muttered, "that's Annabeth, straight-forward, terrifying, loud, insulting, a know-it-all, yet very lovable…" Annabeth slapped Percy playfully.

"My name is Harry Potter, I come from England and I am a wizard." I said. Annabeth looked as if she wanted to strangle me, Percy whispered something in her ear and she calmed down.

"If you are telling the truth, well," She started.

"We are telling the truth." Hermione interrupted.

"We're half-bloods." Percy said, getting to the point.

"So you aren't muggles?" Ron asked.

"What are 'muggles'?" Annabeth asked.

"Definitely not wizards…" I whispered to Ron.

"We just told you we aren't wizards, we're half-bloods!" Percy exclaimed. "I'm a son of Poseidon, and Annabeth is a daughter of Athena!"

I was seriously confused.

"What wizarding school do you guys go to? Half-bloods, full bloods, muggle-born, we're all wizards!" Hermione retorted, slightly offended. "We go to Hogwarts. I'm a muggle-born."

"We don't go to wizarding schools – we go to Camp Half-Blood. The camp for demigods…?"

"What are demigods?" I asked.

"Demigods – half human, half god. Half Greek god… You guys aren't wizards… You're demigods, but, but How? The Greek gods aren't real!" Hermione exclaimed.

"yes they are, and Olympus is on the top of The Empire State Building." Percy said, as Annabeth threw up a golden coin in the air, creating a rainbow with a crystal.

"Show us Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth said. An image came up of a strawberry farm, but that soon faded, and I saw a man, wait a man with a horses body…

"A centaur!" Hermione said.

"Hello Annabeth and Percy… Wizards… I've dreaded this day… You must bring the wizards to Camp. I've spoken with Albus Dumbledore, who is here as well. I'm sorry to ruin your vacation." And the image flickered and faded, leaving the half-bloods and the wizards alone.


	3. Chapter 3 Annabeth I am not your servant

Annabeth's POV

I frowned. This was going to be a big problem.

"Alright then, you heard Chiron. Percy, get my stuff." I said. Percy left muttering something about how he isn't my servant. I ignored him, he loves me really.

The wizards stared at me.

"Zap your stuff or whatever, just get ready." I told them. The Hermione girl waved a stick, which I realised, must be a wand, in the air and a handbag appeared in front of her.

"Done," She said. I didn't ask any questions. Percy came back with my grey duffel bag. He handed it to me, and then wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Let's go!" Percy exclaimed. Seriously, my boyfriend has problems… The Hermione girl waved her wand and we left Montauk. Suddenly, Camp came into view. We led them up to the borders, then walked in. Chiron was waiting for us, with an old guy with a really long beard…

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry, Hermione and Ron said in surprise. Why were they so surprised, Chiron said he was here. I rolled my eyes, and then me and Percy walked up to Chiron.

"Hey Chiron," I said.

"Hello Annabeth, Percy. Sorry I interrupted your, uh, vacation…" He replied.

I smiled. "It's cool. So would you like to explain why?"

"Well, for starters, Kronos is coming back, and with the aid of a wizard very powerful… the wizard's name is Voldemort."


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's POV

"Professor?" I asked, once the boys had left with the centaur. "Is this true? Are those Greek myths really true?"

"I'm afraid so, miss Granger. But enjoy yourself this year as well. Make friends. Now, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are going to stay in The Big House." He pointed to a house painted baby blue. "Or you could stay in one of the cabins. You won't be alone there."

"Well... what do you suggest, Professor?"

"I'd recommend the Athena Cabin for you."

"I'll stay there, I guess."

"Good for you." Professor Dumbledore said. "Chiron, the girl has decided!"

The centaur turned.

"Great. Where will you be staying?" Chiron asked.

"She'll be staying in the Athena Cabin." Annabeth did a half smile.

"I'll show her to the cabin." She said. I followed her to a grey cabin with an owl hanging over the front door. "Come in, Hermione, right?"

I nodded and stepped inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron's POV

"Why do we have to stay with these stupid demigods anyway?" Harry asked me as we were unpacking.  
>"I dunno, mate... All I know is that none of these demigods seem to like me..." I replied.<br>"Wait... Ron, where is Hermione staying?" Harry asked, pulling out some green pyjamas.  
>"In the Athena Cabin." I said, trying to find my pyjamas.<br>We got ready for bed, then sat in our beds talking for an hour, before drifting slowly to sleep.

Percy's POV

I didn't tell anyone, but I was scared. Who was this Voldemort guy? And what did a bunch of British wizards have to do with us? I decided to get some answers. I got dressed, then sneaked into the Athena cabin to wake up Annabeth. Obviously she had had the same idea as me, as she was already dressed and was grabbing her knife when I came in. I started to drag her out.  
>"Wait, Percy, Hermione is still getting dressed." Annabeth whispered to me. I sighed. "She's actually quite nice, Percy, maybe you should give Harry and Ron a chance!" Hermione came out. She looked surprised when she saw me, but she could tell I wanted to go already. We left the cabin and walked to the Big House. We climbed through the window to find Harry and Ron... sleeping. Hermione tip-toed over to Harry and pushed him off the bed. Then she went to Ron and pushed him off the bed. Ron sat up rubbing his head.<br>"Hey... couldn't you have woken me up gently?" Ron complained.  
>"Okay, now you are awake, who is Voldemort?" I asked.<br>"Voldemort is the darkest wizard alive. I thought I had killed him last year, but apparently not..."  
>Annabeth and I exchanged glances. Things were about to get a lot more complicated.<p> 


End file.
